


Soul Animals

by Canadiantardis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fluff, Implied bullying (it's only in the beginning and then dealt with), It's mainly fluff but it wouldn't be a me fic without SOME angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Some people could write to their soulmates on their bodies. Others had timers on their wrists indicating exactly when they'd meet their soulmates. But Virgil?Virgil had invisible animals.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 38
Kudos: 138
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	Soul Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D4rk3stn1ght](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4rk3stn1ght/gifts).



> I signed up for the Sanders Sides Gift Xchange, and my giftee is D4rk3stn1ght~ I had a bit of trouble settling on an idea with how broad the wishes were, but I found something that I hope will be enjoyable! This was really fun to write~

Virgil hated the very idea of soulmates. He had hated the idea of them since he had been ten and got his soulmark. Each soulmark was the same between the soulmates. If one person had the red string of fate, their soulmate (or soulmates as it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence) would have it as well, or if one person could write on their skin and it show up on the other, they could talk across their skin, or whatever else other type of soulmark there was.

When Virgil was ten - not his birthday like movies or cheesy romance cliches like he was led to believe his entire childhood - he woke to find his soulmarks had appeared…

...in the form of soul beasts.

Soul beast soulmarks were impossible to research, as only those who had them could even interact with the creatures that embodied their soulmates, and it was a fairly rare soulmark. It was rumoured that only groups of soulmates could have them, and when they all met, the same animals would merge into one.

So, Virgil’s hated the idea of soulmates ever since he woke up to find a long boa constrictor, a fat rat, and a large golden retriever, all mostly transparent, all trying to lay on his chest like two of them weren’t as heavy as his parents combined. The retriever licked him obnoxiously whenever he was even close to the ground, the snake liked to heavily weigh across his shoulders and almost always tried to suffocate him with how tightly it wrapped around his neck, and the rat would constantly be underfoot like it had a deathwish, squeaking that only Virgil ever heard..

It did not help that his classmates thought he was crazy for pushing at air because barely anyone in his school had ever even heard of soul beast soulmarks. Virgil already had a tough time getting through classes without classmates laughing at him and making fun of him for constantly pushing the retriever away, saying he was trying to become a mime and he was already doing a terrible job because mimes don’t speak, among other dumb jabs.

He was glad the soul beasts had no need to eat. Virgil wasn’t great with feeding himself, much less real animals.

“You’re being ridiculous,” his older brother, Logan, rolled his eyes for the _n_ th time as Virgil vented to him, now in middle school, lightly tapping out a tune that his soulmate must be listening to at the moment. Hearing the songs your soulmate listened to or sang was _much_ better than having physical animals, Virgil always thought. “They’re your soulmates.”

“Yeah, and I wish I never had any! One would have been enough!” Virgil flopped on top of the dog. It had finally calmed down from the day, and wagged its tail at the contact with Virgil coming willingly. “These three, especially this dumb dog, are ruining my life! I hate them!”

“I highly doubt they’re ‘ruining’ your life. Those bullies are just that, V. They would have found something, or someone, else to pick on. Have you tried talking to Mr. Sanders?”

Virgil groaned and buried his face in the dog’s fur. Logan seemed to think all the adults were great people who knew everything about everything. Virgil thought they were stupid and couldn’t see when kids were being bullied if it was being done in their classroom. Mr. Sanders was no exception. He was one of the older-grade teachers that Logan seemed to love. Virgil always thought Logan was a teacher’s pet, and this simply proved it.

“Why would I talk to him?” His muffled words were at least heard by his brother. “I don’t have him as a teacher.”

“He can do something, I swear,” Logan sighed. They had been over this before, over and over, actually. Logan saw nothing wrong, while Virgil saw everything wrong. It made Virgil wonder how he was even related to the nerd. “Just, please? Talk to him, tell him about the bullying, and I swear it’ll peter out to nothing.”

“Whatever,” Virgil wasn’t entirely planning on listening to Logan. He always wondered, when it came to Logan trying to offer advice, why he even went to him in the first place.

A small part of him actually listened to the advice and was always grateful his brother would always have time for him, not that he’d ever _tell_ Logan that. He’d _never_ hear the end of it.

_“Whatever,”_ Logan mimicked him before making shooing motions. “Now leave, I have to write a response for English that’s due tomorrow and you’ll just bother me.”

“Oooh!” Virgil sat up with a large smirk. “You didn’t finish homework until the night of? What’s happened, losing your nerdy edge, loser!”

“Shut up, get out!” Logan kicked at where Virgil was, which caused the retriever to wake up with a jolt and suddenly paws were pinching Virgil’s thighs and…

He groaned when a paw stepped down hard on his crotch, yanking his knees up and falling backwards, only to receive unwanted licks and kisses all over his face from both the dog and the snake, the dumb opportunist. Logan laughed, having a vague idea what must have happened and turned to work on his homework while Virgil suffered on his brother’s bed.

* * *

Virgil twisted his head around to make sure no one he knew saw him as he slipped out of familiar hallways that the younger grades were confined to and out to the older grade halls. Mr. Sanders’ room was close to the middle halls, between the two main areas of the school. His door was open, and according to Logan, he always had them open unless absolutely necessary during breaks.

Like Logan had said, it was currently open, and Virgil heard people talking in the classroom, along with loud, loud laughter. It caught the retriever’s attention and it wagged its tail, looking between Virgil and the approaching door, but didn’t bound forward like it normally would.

All too soon, Virgil’s stood in front of the door to Mr. Sanders’ classroom to see a couple small friend groups scattered around the room, a few of them sitting on desks and looming over the others as they talked, and another student was talking to the only adult in the room, both looking at a piece of paper.

Mr. Sanders looked up after Virgil had stood hesitantly at the door to see him and he smiled warmly, extending a hand out. “Hello, do you want to come in?” There was a spark of recognition in his eyes. “You look familiar. Have I taught a sibling of yours?”

Virgil slowly entered the room and nodded in answer. “Uh, my older brother, Logan. Croft, sir.”

Mr. Sanders snapped his fingers with a smile. “Ah, that’s who it was. You must be Virgil, then. How’s high school treating him?” The other student that had been with him moved back to one of the friend groups to talk about… something.

“He doesn’t complain about it,” Virgil shrugged. “Uhm, he was actually the one who told me to come here…”

“Oh? What’s up?” He had such a friendly attitude, Virgil was starting to see why Logan adored the man so much.

“Uhm, y’see, I-” Virgil barely got a few words in before one of the other students made a commotion.

“HOLY SHIT!”

Virgil jumped, feeling his shoes actually leaving the floor, and Mr. Sanders gave a jolt in alarm as well, just before arms wrapped around Virgil and lifted him cleanly off the ground.

“Remus!” Both the teacher and another student shouted, one in surprise and the other in frustration.

“I found one!” The voice was loud and above him and Virgil was frozen in shock. “You’re one of my soulmates!”

* * *

Remus Prince, as Virgil was eventually given a proper name after being let go and given room to breathe and collect his own thoughts, was too excited for his own good. He bounced on his feet, his hands wild and dangerous as he looked like he had no idea what to do with them, and he had the hugest, widest smile Virgil had ever seen on a human being before. And it was _because of him._

Virgil didn’t want to think too hard on that, the butterflies in his stomach were already too much happiness that he didn’t want at that moment.

“I thought I was seeing shit when I saw that dog, thought I was seeing double! But I was wrong! You’re here! You and the others!” He enthused, laughing when one of the retrievers rubbed against his side, and he petted it just as enthusiastically as with everything else Virgil had seen him do so far. “The dog was a coinkydink, but then I saw the snake wrapped around their neck like a fucking scarf!”

“Remus,” Mr. Sanders almost sighed the name out, and it sounded like this was a daily conversation, “Watch your language or I will have to have you read the dictionary for more school-appropriate curses again.”

“Sorry, Mr. Sanders!” Remus called before launching back into excitement over Virgil. “Anyway, so I saw those two and _knew_ you had to be my soulmate! What’s my animal?”

Virgil hadn’t been able to find his voice since Remus had lifted him off the ground several minutes ago. He sat at a desk while Remus couldn’t seem to stand still.

Probably sensing that he wouldn’t be able to speak, the rat decided to make itself known and climbed up Virgil’s pants before scampering up onto the top of the desk with a swish of its tail, and Remus gasped.

“Oh hell yes! Look at this funky guy!” Remus sounded close to literally squealing as he patted the head of his soul beast, which leaned into the touch gladly. Then, Remus turned back to the group he had left for Virgil with a wide grin. “Hey, Ro! I’m a rat!”

“Of course you are,” one of the students sighed, and Virgil saw how similar the two looked, most likely brothers. “You practically live in the trash anyway, with the way you don’t clean your side of the room.”

“Thanks for that,” Remus turned back with a roll of his eyes. “That’s my annoying little brother, Roman.”

“By five minutes!” The other, Roman, countered from his spot. “I’m so sorry you have to deal with him, dude, he’s a nightmare sometimes.”

“Oh, and I’m sure you’re _not_ going to be a nightmare to your own soulmate when you meet them?” Remus countered sassily.

“I’ll be less of a nightmare than _you.”_

“Boys!” Mr. Sanders raised his voice in warning and the two turned away from the other, both apologizing quietly to the teacher.

“Anyway, I guess you’re this sullen guy,” Remus turned away to pick up the one animal Virgil had not been able to see yet since the entire thing started, holding up a limp cat, short-haired and Virgil almost hoped it would have been a black cat if it had any sort of colour on it.

The two looked at one another before Remus put the cat in his own lap, scratching its head and even over all the noise of the classroom, Virgil heard it purr, and, weirdly, found himself able to calm down. He guessed if the cat was really his personality in beast form, it would make sense, in some weird, bizarre way that he couldn’t even begin to understand.

“What’s your name, anyway? You’ve been way too quiet,” Remus’ voice made Virgil jump, snapping his head up to the older teen.

“Uh, Virgil. Virgil Croft.”

“That is a sick name!”

Okay, so maybe Virgil could warm up to the idea of soulmates. At least it made sense why he had a rat with him with how wild and spry and disheveled the actual person was. And hey, he was a smug-looking lazy cat, apparently. That had to count for something.

* * *

Virgil and Remus officially became romantic on Halloween of Virgil’s final year in middle school. They had spent the time before that simply getting to know one another, figuring each other out and what kind of soulmate they were together.

Remus was a grade higher, but he and his brother were only half a year older than Virgil sd, so the two couldn’t actually spend school-time together with Remus in high school, but they hung out after school and the weekends when they could. Despite his chaotic tendencies, Remus was very fun to hang around. They’d often spend time at night walking to a nearby park by Virgil’s home, talk about anything and nothing at all, maybe hold hands, and Remus made Virgil laugh more often than not.

He was more open to the thought of his soulmates, whoever the rest were, because of Remus. They’d have long conversations about who they thought the other two were like, why their personalities would take the forms of a dog and a snake. Both agreed that whoever was the golden retriever was going to be a literal ray of sunshine, hyperactive even more than Remus, and either the tallest of them or the shortest. Virgil personally hoped to have someone shorter than him, because Remus was a giant. They weren’t so sure on who the snake would be like in real life.

It was when Virgil graduated middle school and Remus said he had to go to summer school for science - Virgil knew he was really good at the class, but even Remus had to admit he was bad at following the actual instructions and doing his homework on time - that the two met another soulmate.

Well, _Remus_ met the next soulmate first. Virgil only found out when his phone almost blew up with a bunch of texts of utter gibberish as Remus had been too excited to have autocorrect the right words or worry about what he was really saying. Mostly keysmashes and exclamation marks, followed by a shaky selfie of a blurry Remus and another kid who looked shocked.

It was hard for Virgil to see anything specific about the other person, other than the bleached-yellow hair, light brown skin, and some discolouration on one side of his face that Virgil questioned if it was a birthmark or something.

Only when Remus managed to make out the word ‘soulmate’ did Virgil understand what happened, and he was equally excited and worried. Remus was excited, but he was easily excitable. _Which soulmate was this one, the dog or the snake? Did Remus meet him at summer school, and if so, what does that say about him? What was he like?_

As if sensing his anxious thoughts spiralling, the dog plodded over and rested its head on Virgil’s leg, and the weight broke him of his thoughts. The dog was smart like that, Virgil realized suddenly. It was always the retriever who could tell when he was spiralling in his thoughts, and always did things to break him out of it. At first Virgil had hated the dog, but since meeting Remus and opening up about the whole soulmate thing when he had a solid support system to stop the bullies, he had started to appreciate the things each animal did for him. The dog with its endless support, the rat - much like Remus - with its boundless energy that was infectious, and the snake with its calm presence and steady weight like it was always hugging him.

Whatever the new soulmate was like, Virgil had to remind himself that he was their soulmate. He sent off a text asking Remus if the other wanted to meet him today, which he received a quick confirmation in the midst of more keysmashes and exclamation marks.

After summer school hours ended for the day, Virgil met Janus D - what the D stood for, Janus wouldn’t say, and Virgil wasn’t going to push on the subject right now - who turned out to be the snake soulmate. He was in summer school for the same class as Remus, and the two were made into lab partners because even the teacher realized they were soulmates.

“It’s nice to meet you, Virgil,” Janus spoke a little too formally, with a handshake and everything, almost toppling over when Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“It’s nice to meet you too, I guess,” Virgil replied, smirking at the surprised expression on his new soulmate’s face. “You’ll get used to him.”

“I hope so,” Janus sighed, pulling himself away from Remus. “He kept doing this all class. I don’t want to _fail_ summer school, you know, Remus.”

“I don’t want to either! But can you blame me? You were right there!” Remus argued, gesturing to Janus like that Will Smith meme gesturing to his wife, Jada Pinkett Smith, and Virgil saw how Janus’ cheeks flushed a soft pink tinge. _“And,_ and! You were petting Ratmus!”

Deciding to have some fun and play along, Virgil nodded gravely. _“Ah,_ you were petting Ratmus, he’s right. You can’t blame him for being excited to see you.”

_“Whatever,”_ the flush on his cheeks hadn’t faded, even as he rolled his eyes. “And what the hell kind of name is Ratmus?”

**13 years later**

“Are you sure you want to take this event?” Yvette asked Patton, leaning against the counter during their break together. “You always hate working those Christmas parties, I can-”

Patton waved her suggestion away before she spoke it. “No, I’m good,” he plastered a smile that she saw through anyway. Patton wasn’t sure if he liked how well she knew him since they first met back in trade school.

“Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Pat?” Yvette sighed, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “You know we can switch you out with Charlotte or Josh. They don’t celebrate it, they wouldn’t mind the extra money.”

“That’s why I’m taking it, Yvette,” Patton replied. It wasn’t a full lie, as he could always do with the extra money from catering at the Christian holiday events. “I’ll be fine.”

A weight brushed against his leg, and Patton checked on his cat soulmate, bending down to pet it. Yvette sighed again. She knew about his soulmate situation, so it wasn’t unusual for her to see him petting thin air.

“You always do this. Taking every holiday you celebrate to work at some event. I know your moms have been asking for you, calling here,” Patton couldn’t cover his face as he grimaced at the mention of his family, and Yvette paused, looking at him carefully. “When’s the last time you saw them, Pat?”

He shrugged in a noncommittal fashion. He knew what awaited him if he went home for the holidays, and he was tired of plastering on that particular smile, hearing his extended family gossip about him and how he was likely making up the soulmate animals to avoid the irrefutable fact that he was soulless, never to be anyone’s first choice. It wasn’t like he could prove anything, anyway.

“Patton,” Yvette’s tone had him pick up the cat and hold it to his chest, who went limp, an inaudible purr vibrating from it. “Why-”

“I don’t want to talk about it, and I want to work that party. You can’t change my mind,” Patton said with finality.

Yvette looked like she wanted to press it further before she shut her mouth in a thin line and nodded, rubbing her soulmark - a completed tattoo of intertwined irises, daffodils, and tulips on her inner arm - like she always did when she was agitated. “Fine, you’ll work the Christmas party. But just… Talk to them? Please? For me?”

Patton hummed, looking at the cat soulmate in his arms rather than at her, knowing if he said he would, he _would,_ and then his moms would convince him to spill everything and nothing good would come from that. No one ever believed him since he received his soulmarks.

It wasn’t that he never _tried_ to find his soulmates. Every beginning of the school year, Patton would wake up excited because maybe, _just maybe,_ one of his soulmates would be in his class, or even in his school. He always imagined it like any animal soulmate movie he watched growing up - and there was a fair few because of how rare the animal soulmates were and everyone had different understandings of how that worked - where he’d spot the familiar transparent animal, and the music would swell, and then he’d see them, whoever they were, and it would be love at first sight.

Sadly, as the years went on, he never met even one of them. By high school, a rumour went up that he was really a ‘soulless husk.’ He had no soulmate, and he was going to die alone and he was only pretending to have imaginary animals so no one would realize how sad and alone he would be forever. He lost most - actually all, but a couple pretended they stayed to laugh at him behind his back - of his friends. No one wanted a _soulless monster_ as a friend, and no one ever believed him because of the rumours.

Patton thought maybe he’d have a better chance of finding his soulmates if he moved out of his State after graduation, applying for a baking course at a trade school a few States away. It was there that he met Yvette, and the two got jobs at a local catering service, where they’ve been working together ever since. And while Yvette was technically his superior, neither expected him to treat her any different than he would with their other coworkers.

“Come on, then, break’s almost over. We should get back,” Yvette broke him out of his thoughts, and she pushed off the counter towards the sink to thoroughly wash her hands before dealing with the food.

“Right, yeah,” Patton carefully dropped the cat and followed her to the sink and attempted to smile when only he heard the displeased mewl from it. Unlike the rat or the snake, which were both in the locker rooms, the cat wasn’t okay with staying in one place for several hours unless it wanted to sleep, doing its own thing while keeping out of the way of everyone.

* * *

While the party wasn’t _outwardly_ described as a Christmas party, when Patton entered the room where it was to be held, the Christmas decorations were obvious. A large, fake tree in a corner all gussied up with lights and ornaments and a star on top. Mistletoe scattered overhead and Christmas garlands along the walls. Almost hidden was a menorah, six of the electronic candles lit, but that was the only non-Christmas decoration Patton had seen so far, and it seemed more of an afterthought.

He shook his head and continued to set out the food and drinks along the table provided. It wasn’t his place to say if the party was specifically Christmas or not, but he found it sad how so many people claimed the holiday wasn’t religious.

The party was for a small law firm. Out of the possible jobs that would throw a Christmas party, Patton enjoyed working for the smaller ones, where it would be about the thirty or so workers and their friends and partners, all dressed up either formally or in ‘ugly Christmas sweaters’ informal, celebrating the time they’ll be away from each other for the holidays, or whatever they thought.

Once the food was prepared and set along the table, with the drinks on another table with stacks of plastic cups, Patton stepped back to blend into the room as guests arrived. He kept his eye on the tables while he casually played a puzzle game on his phone. He smiled politely when he caught some person’s eye, but mostly kept to himself.

Then a guest, a short young man with dyed purple bangs, sat down beside him, looking distressed. He was breathing quickly, his hands twitchy, and his eyes - and Patton couldn’t help but stare for a second at the violet irises - were frantically searching the crowd.

“Are… you okay, sir?” Patton slipped his phone into his coat pocket.

“Oh!” The man looked surprised to see another person seated next to him, and he took a deliberately big breath. “I, uh, I don’t really do crowds. Sorry, I’ll leave yo-”

“Oh, I don’t mind, really. Crowds can be a lot,” Patton smiled slightly at the man, who visibly relaxed into his chair and Patton felt relieved to have a bit of company for a bit. “Ah, how are you enjoying the party? Besides the crowd, of course.”

The man huffed a quiet laugh, running a hand through his hair to pull his bangs from his face and Patton saw those violet eyes again.

“Not really a fan of parties. But, both of my boyfriends wanted to come, since one of them works at the firm, and I didn’t want to be stuck at home alone,” he remarked and chuckled lightly at something Patton didn’t understand. “They threatened to leave me with the animals, and I do not want to be stuck with them for hours without the others.”

“Animals?” Patton asked, curious. “Do you have pets?”

“Eh, not really,” the man shrugged, reaching into his jacket pockets for something. “Soulmate soul beasts, do you know of them?”

Patton straightened up, surprised he’d meet someone else with animals as their soulmarks, and nodded quickly. He wanted to speak up, but the words died on his lips when he saw a transparent rat in the man’s hands.

The man continued speaking, evidently not aware that Patton was staring at the rat that was as familiar to him as his own back hand, not processing the words the man was saying.

Meanwhile, the rat was watching Patton just as intently as Patton was watching the rat and some unknown emotion pooled in his stomach, and he could hear it squeak, and before Patton could form coherent thoughts, he was standing up and hurriedly heading for the nearest door, not noticing the man’s surprised call to him or the fact that rat had leapt from the man’s hands and was scampering after him.

Patton stumbled his way into a backroom, his own breathing coming fast and shallow. He had to be delusional, he hadn’t actually just met one of his soulmates at a party where he was _working._ That was just impossible. He was imagining it, like he imagined seeing the rat in the man’s hands. He had to have been holding something else, something Patton couldn’t see because he wasn’t that man’s soulmate. He couldn’t be, it was just a coincidence that someone else with the same soulmark type was in the same city as him.

A soft meow broke him of his spiralling thoughts, and he looked down to see his soulmate cat rubbing up against him, tail flicking in agitation. Patton let out a soft laugh and sat down on the floor, bringing the cat to his lap and petting it, calming down enough to breathe better as it began purring.

A knock on the door, before it cracked open, was all the warning Patton was given before a stranger appeared, and his eyes were assaulted by the garish green sweater the man wore.

“I saw you book it from my boyfriend in a hurry,” he started but appeared to trail off as he caught sight of something that surprised him.

“Your-your boyfriend?” Why did it sound like Patton had been crying? He wiped his face, only then realizing he had been not only panicking, but his face was wet and he had to sniff to breathe again through his nose.

“No fucking way,” the man in the garish sweater whispered, looking at Patton in… awe? “No fuckin-wait a second, okay? I’ll be right back!”

Before Patton could even answer, the man bolted from the room, leaving the door wide open. In the meantime, he tried to wipe his face better, hoping to calm down and figure out what that man had been going on about.

It was a couple minutes later, and Patton had managed to calm himself down with the help of the cat, before he heard the heavy plodding of animal footsteps, followed by shoes on the tiled flooring. A dog, a golden retriever to be exact, blond fur that was translucent, walked into the room first, tail wagging so fast it was almost a blur, with a long boa constrictor wrapped around its body like a scarf/belt combo, and three men walked in right behind it.

The dog play-bowed the moment it was in the room properly, and the snake around its body tilted its head at Patton. Patton could only watch, disbelieving, as he noticed one of the men, the third he had not met before, had a snake around his own shoulders like a shawl, a curious expression on his face as he looked at the scene before him.

“It’s Goldie!” The man in the sweater was the first to speak, and his voice caused the other three to jump in surprise, the man with the purple bangs clutching his shirt.

“We can see that, sweetheart,” the man with the snake recomposed himself first, and smiled a bit at Patton, offering him his hand. “I believe an introduction is in order. Janus Danthers, a pleasure.”

Patton took the hand, staring at the man, _Janus,_ with wide eyes.

The cat stood up from Patton’s lap at that moment and gracefully walked over to the retriever, looking at its face for only a second before letting out a small chitter and rubbed against the dog, much to the dog’s absolute pleasure.

“I’m Remus! I can’t believe we finally found you!” The man in the sweater enthused, and just that sentence alone made Patton’s face heat up immediately, his heart pounding hard against his chest. He pulled Patton up and almost crushed him in an embrace that felt _right._

The final man, who Patton had first met that evening, stood behind Remus’ back, giving Patton a knowing smile.

“What’s your name? Or will we just have to continue calling you Goldielocks like we’ve been calling your animal?” He asked once Remus pulled away, and that was the question that made it sink in for Patton.

“Pa-Patton. Swete, Patton Swete,” it took a couple tries to get his name out correctly, and he saw how each of the men’s eyes lit up, before the man with the purple bangs stepped forward with a warm smile that set off butterflies in his guts.

“Virgil Croft. It’s great to finally meet you, Patton,” he said as he hugged Patton, soon followed by the other two, and for a brief moment, he realized he finally, _finally,_ found his soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I always look forward to hearing back from people, and if you don't know what to say, you can follow any of these feedback options, and I'll be sure to answer!  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 



End file.
